


Barely Breathing

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Klaine Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Prompt: Collapse





	Barely Breathing

Sometimes you get a phone call that changes your life. 

Sometimes it's expected, sometime's it's not. 

Kurt Hummel hadn't been expecting it. 

Two days ago he hadn't planned to go back to Ohio, he hadn't planned to take two weeks off work when he was up for a job promotion, but sometimes things change.

_"His bodies in shock-"_

_"He kept saying he had to ring you-"_

_"He had a collapsed lung from the knife but-"_

_"He got through surgery okay and-"_

_"He's asleep but you can see him."_

He looked broken. A broken beauty. 

The man in front of him had bruises from head to toe. One of his eyes were swollen and the cut on his lip stuck out worse than a sore thumb. His hair was unraveled and curly, his face was covered with stubble and the bruising on his neck made Kurt want to hurl. 

"Why didn't you tell me..." Kurt whispered to himself. 

His heart had been torn in two. 

The two of them had spoken on the phone last week. Blaine had promised he was okay. 

* * *

 

"So how are things at home?" Kurt said taking the baking tray out of the oven, "my dad said the snow is pretty bad there this year!" 

"Yeah, there sure is more snow than normal," Blaine said on the other end of the phone, "I want to-" 

"Two secs," Kurt said. He placed the tray on the side and swapped the phone to his other shoulder and tilted his head the other way. His neck had been sore where it had been tilting to the right for the past ten minutes as he spoke to Blaine. 

"Sorry," he said as he began putting the cupcakes on the baking tray onto the cooling tray, "what were you saying?" 

"I forgot," Blaine said with a slight chuckle. 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah," Blaine said, "mind like a sieve, you know me!" 

Kurt let out a laugh, "I do know you yes." 

Blaine didn't respond so Kurt stopped his actions and held the phone to his ear, "are you alright Blaine?" 

"Yes, yeah," Blaine said. 

"You promise you're okay?" Kurt asked, "are you comfortable living with your dad now that your m-" 

"Yes Kurt," Blaine said, "I promise... we're both mourning but it's okay. We're okay." 

Kurt bit his lip, he was unsure but Blaine had promised he was fine. 

"I'm here for you no matter what, Blaine." 

Even though the two of them had gotten divorced three years ago they still cared deeply about each other. Kurt hadn't seen him since Pam's funeral (6 months ago) but they still kept up their weekly phone calls on a Friday. That had been a mutual decision. They would stay in contact and talk as much as possible. Their breakup hadn't been nasty, just circumstance. They had gotten older and wanted different things. Kurt didn't want children. Blaine did. It seemed like such a small issue but Kurt didn't want to be the one holding Blaine back from that. He knew how much Blaine wanted to be a father, and Blaine understood how career-focused Kurt was. Their breakup was inevitable, nevertheless so was their continued friendship. 

* * *

 

"Why didn't you say something..." Kurt said shedding a tear. 

He looked down at his ex-husband and gently stroked his thumb across the other man's hand. 

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you, Blaine," he said as he began to cry, "I should've known you weren't safe with him!" 

Kurt had to stop himself from sobbing profusely so he hid his face behind one of his hands while continuing to hold Blaine's hand with the other. 

It was then that Kurt heard a soft whisper leaving Blaine's lips. 

He removed his hands and stood up to lean over Blaine, "Blaine?" he asked, "are you awake?" 

The younger man's eyes fluttered open. The right eye was so swollen it was barely visible but it definitely opened like the other. 

"Don't cry..." Blaine whispered. 

Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach. Blaine had been close to dying and the first thing he cared about when he woke up was the fact that his ex-lover was crying. 

Kurt smiled sweetly and gently moved the other man's curls out of his face, "you don't think I have a right to cry? he asked. "How are you feeling?" he continued, "do you want me to call the nurse?" 

There was a brief pause. 

"Your smile's too beautiful for you to be sat crying, Kurt." 


End file.
